Shake it out
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Haleys doing music, Nathans distracted, Peytons getting feelings for someone who is not Luke, Nathan invites his agent to stay with him, Clay returns from a 3 year New York bender to find his ex, Brooke Davis. NEW CHAPTER UP; HALEY
1. Characters

New story! Yup, another one;

Potential for so many ships here, let me know what you all think! And what you all would like!

Summary:

The gang are living in tree hill, when Nathan invites his agent to come and stay in tree hill. Brooke recognises the addict that she couldn't save from New York City, and things are about to get messy

* * *

><p>1st Chapterbackground (nobody has children by the way)

Nathan; in the NBA, happy with his wife, but when Haleys attention starts to shift to music, and his paranoia grows over the return of Chris Keller, are his attentions about to focus on someone else..someone he never really got to know before..perhaps? He invites his agent to come and stay with him and Haley, only discovering now how reckless he is, and the fact he knows more people in tree hill then just Nathan.

Peyton; In a relationship with her one love, Lucas, but as she confronts a former flame, some very confusing feelings come to the forefront, and she wonders if she made the wrong decision. She tries to concentrate on her record label, but shes not quite sure how anymore..

Brooke; Before moving back from New York, she had her heart broken, and she rushed into a relationship with Julian so she didn't have to be alone. She recoils as she finds Nathans agent is the same blue eyed boy who broke her heart in New York, but her old feelings return almost instantly..can she stay with Julian, or risk life with Clay?

Clay; 3 years on, and hes still not accepted the loss of his wife, Sara. Hes had a 3 year bender in New York, and now hes in Tree Hill to be closer to his best client, Nathan. But now hes found the girl who could of changed him; will he fight for her? or will he just continue self destructing

Lucas; Happily in love with Peyton, but finds himself being pushed out more and more by her as she starts to harbor secrets. Haleys changed, Peytons changing, Nathans become a menace again, and he finds himself falling out of love with Tree Hill..but will he fall out of love with Peyton?

Julian; Loves Brooke more then he knows, but finds himself getting distracted by a certain actress as his life unravels. A certain actress who has claimed to love Chase... He takes an instant dislike to Clay after finding him using, but will he try and help him, or leave him?

Haley; wants to do something for herself for a change. Pursues music, Chris Keller pursues her, and she gets swept off her feed for the second time..but will she return Chris Kellers affection, or will she stay loyal to Nathan? Nathan starts to shut her out, so she seeks comfort in Clay, will boundaries be pushed?


	2. Brooke Davis

Thanks for the reviews everyone. first chapter here :)

Read + Review with your ideas! Im going to do a chapter centered around each person

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis stood behind the counter of her store. She needed some breathing space, everything had happened so fast. After Peyton and Luke got together, she went for a holiday in new york, met what she thought was her match, got her heart broken, and had run home just in time to collide with Julian Baker.<p>

And now, she was living with him, practically breathing with him, and she still hadn't quite discovered who Brooke Davis was.

She blamed it solely on her experience in New York City. She had fallen out of a club with Clay Evans, she knew he was trouble, but when he was sober he was everything she loved about guys. He was sexy, a little bit cocky, funny, he looked after her, and he was charming, caring. But there just were not enough sober times. It used to be bearable. Alcohol, fine, she liked a glass of wine, so who was she to tell him off for having a beer? But then it got worse, drugs. Suddenly he was bursting in at 5am, high as a kite, offering her some, and the whole life with a junkie thing didn't appeal to her. They argued, she cried, he went and drank more, then eventually she left. She had fallen in love with Clay Evans, but she didn't know if she had fallen out of love with him. But he was in New York now, and she was in Tree Hill. She had a stable life, and he was probably running round the streets with his junkie friends.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Haley asked, leaning on the counter and searching Brooke's face of any emotion

"I have no customers" Brooke sighed, pretending that any angst she felt was about her shop

"And I have no shopping" Haley mock-frowned, and eyed Brooke "you need a drink" Haley grinned

"I always need a drink" Brooke laughed, her eyes rolling as she looked at Haley

"Well, your in luck. Nate's agents coming to stay with us, and we thought we would welcome him with a couple of drinks..you and Julian in?" Haley asked, leaning on the counter "if you and Peyton don't come, its gonna be man-to-man basketball talk, and theres only so much of that I understand.." Haley continued, accompanied by a pleading grin

"Im there tutor-wife, don't worry" Brooke laughed "so Nate's agent, is he hot?" Brooke asked, waggling her eyebrows

"Brooke! Julian!" Haley laughed

"Hales, window shopping! And don't pretend you don't do it too!" Brooke retorted, giggling and nudging Haley, who cracked up beside her

"Ok he's hot" Haley suddenly responded, in a deadpan tone

"Good to hear" Brooke grinned, and both the girls broke out into giggles

* * *

><p>"Hey honey is that you?" asked Julian, hearing a key in the lock<p>

"Who else were you expecting, the pizza guy?" Brooke asked, practically skipping into the kitchen "do you have any plans tonight?" she asked, giving him a full dimpled smile

"Something tells me I should say no, but I have to say yes" Julian sighed

Brooke looked at him, confused

"Im busy" he frowned, and Brooke looked at the ceiling

"What you doing?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder before resting her head there

"Got a big meeting about the movie im doing with Alex" Julian admitted, putting an arm around her waist

"Ah..Alex..cant you ditch her and come to Naley's with me?" Brooke asked, whispering into his ear

"I wish I could" Julian insisted

"So do it..be spontaneous" Brooke whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his neck

"Brooke I cant!" Julian wailed, before drawing her in for a kiss, then separating them

"Ive gotta do this work" he gave another small sigh, and kissed the top of Brooke's head

"Sorry"

"Its ok I know you've got work..but im still gonna go and get really drunk at the Naley household with Peyton!" Brooke grinned, tapping Julian on the shoulder, trying not to show her disappointment at Julian's lack of attendance

"I'll pick you up" laughed Julian

"I suppose i'll go get ready then..can I tempt you for a long bath?" Brooke asked, giving Julian a small wink and dropping her jacket

"Sorry babe, gotta finish this paperwork..tomorrow though?" he asked, hopefully, while putting his glasses on

"Yup" Brooke nodded, pursing her lips together and nodding

* * *

><p>Brooke looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her long light hair cascaded around her face in perfect waves, with a bronzed glow. Brooke grinned in spite of herself. Everybody told her that sunbathing would never work in tree hill. Well she would just have to shove her tan lines in their faces.<p>

She put on some red lipstick, and put on a little more mascara then usual. She knew it wasn't a huge event, but there was something about her which felt sad today. Something that she felt she could stamp out by putting a bit more edge into her appearance.

She examined her hair. It was quite light, but was that her? She remembered her high school days as being a dark brunette, maybe she could dye it back to that colour? She always had felt so mysterious and independent as a brunette, but with her light colour, she felt as if she blended in with the rest of Tree Hill. Her, Peyton and Haleys hair colours had all merged into one.

She put some skinny jeans on, and a black vest top, deciding that an all black ensemble was the right decision. Put it with a pair of red heels to match her lipstick and she couldn't lose. She ran her hands through her hair to volumise it one more time, before hearing her phone go off

"P-Sawyer, tell me your skinny ass is on your way to mine in a taxi?" Brooke asked, and she heard Peyton cackle from the other side of the phone

"My ass is on my way to yours in a cab B-Davis, pulling up right now actually" Peyton said, and Brooke grinned and put the phone down, giving Julian a quick kiss and rushing out the door

"Woah, is my BFF trying to make sex tape number two with Nathan?" Peyton grinned, and Brooke hit her

"Oh shut up, whats the pain in making a little effort?" Brooke laughed, knowing that only Peyton could get away with that line

"Oh nothing, its just now I feel ridiculously plain" Peyton looked out the window

"Nothing a good drink wont sort out" Brooke grinned, a devilish grin

"I don't trust that smile" Peyton warily said, yawning a little

"Come on , live a little, when was the last time we got drunk with all our friends?" Brooke asked, pouting

"Ok, true, but is everybody going to be in the mood tonight..are many people even going?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrows at her best friend

"Mouth, Millie, Skills, Bevan, Quinn, Nathan, Haley, Chase, Mia..that is enough..." Brooke decided, nodding at Peyton

"What makes you wanna get drunk so bad anyway?" Peyton asked, looking at her friend

"I just feel so middle aged and boring, I want a night out, and if the nearest I get to a night out is the Naley mansion, then so be it!" Brooke declared, and Peyton nodded

"you've got me in the mood now" she said, dryly, paying the taxi driver as they both stepped out of the car and to the front door of Nathans

* * *

><p>"Brooke, Peyton, hey guys!" Haley grinned, pulling them into a hug, and gesturing towards a slim blonde, while handing both Peyton and Brooke a drink. Brooke had to hand it to Haley, she was a great host.<p>

"Brooke, Peyton, you haven't met Nate's agent yet" Haley grinned, tapping the blonde on his shoulder and speaking again

"Brooke, Peyton, this is Clay" Haley smiled, and Brooke's mouth fell open as the blonde turned around. She dropped her drink, everything felt like it was collapsing. Clay from New York, drug-abusing Clay, was Nathans agent?

Brooke blinked a few times, hoping it was a hideous dream, but when she opened her eyes, Clay was still in front of her, Peyton was looking at her as if she was an alien, and Haley was cleaning up Brooke's glass

"Sorry" Brooke said shortly to Haley,

"No problem" Haley shrugged, walking off to the kitchen to get another drink, Peyton joining her

"Clay?" Brooke asked, catching his blue eyes for the very first time. She saw him go pale at seeing her, he obviously didn't need the old wounds reopening either..

"Brooke Davis..I should of known..Tree Hill.." Clay thoughtfully said "its gonna look really werid if we don't hug or something" he said, watching Haley and Peyton watching them

"Yeah, right.." Brooke said, opening her arms and giving him a hug. A lingering hug. She smiled as she recognised his aftershave, one she gave him. She dropped her hands from his waist

"So how long you staying?" Brooke stuttered, wishing that Haley would come with her drink round about now

"For as long as I can" Clay admitted "things got pretty messed up in New York" he nodded, as if he was admitting defeat. Brooke looked him up and down, even though he was still hot to her, he looked terrible. He was pale, had massive circles under his eyes, bruises on his arms. Maybe if she wasn't thinking selfishly, Tree Hill was a good location for him. She wanted to ask how messed up things got in New York, but could she, was that her place anymore? Was she allowed to care?

"Right" Brooke nodded, she had suddenly become incapable of speech, and felt like an idiot. She let out a breath as she saw Haley and Peyton heading back, with what thankfully looked like a vodka coke

"Heres your drink" Haley said, and Brooke downed the whole thing in one

"Really needed that, bad day at work" Brooke nodded, with a shallow breath "later, Clay" Brooke smiled, heading towards the drinks table and dragging Peyton with her

"What was that?" Peyton asked, finishing her own drink as she saw a text, and muttering "damn Lucas" under her breath

"What was what?" Brooke asked, playing with the straw from her drink

"That complete werido reaction to Clay" Peyton cackled "is it because hes not and your scared of window shopping, because don't worry B, I think hes hot too" Peyton laughed, with a wink, and drank some of her own drink, still keeping eye contact with Brooke, who now looked frantic "B, what is it?"

"Clays not a common name , please don't make me spell it out to you" pleaded Brooke

"Wait.." Peyton started, her mouth opening wide as she got it "New York Clay?" she almost shouted, and Brooke nudged her, widening her eyes at her

"Don't shout it!" Brooke immediately responded, but nodded at the same time

"Oh my god" Peyton said, watching Brooke down another drink, and another

"Brooke are you sure you should be drinking like-" Peyton started, watching her friend with interest, and rolling her eyes at Lucas' crappy excuse for not turning up

"P:Sawyer, I love you, but nothing is going to stop me drinking tonight" Brooke said, giving a involuntary shudder as she downed her vodka, and the image of Clay in front of her was still crystal clear. The more troubling part of it all was, that she felt every single feeling for him that she did in New York. Maybe love did never die.

Things just got complicated..

* * *

><p>Im thinking either Luke, Nathan, Haley or Peyton next, who are we thinking? :D Review people! xoxo<p> 


	3. Haley James Scott

Haley James Scott

Haley was clearing up after her party. She sighed as she knocked a glass off the table. She even sighed as Nathan ran over to assist her. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but something just felt so empty.

Nathan was playing basketball, and she loved that, she was so proud, so happy. But what about her? When did she become the housewife, the WAG, the woman who would only ever be known as "Nates other half" to any potential outsiders.

She stared longingly at the piano, she just wanted to do something that mattered. Even though the timing was crappy, her music tour mattered. She mattered. She wasn't Haley James, the nerd. or Haley james Scott, the freak who got married in high school.

She wasn't "Lucas' best friend" or "Nathans girlfriend"

She was "Haley James Scott" the talented musican. People wanted her autograph, people wrote on forums about her, she had fanmail, she had flowers. It was about her as an individual. And now, here she was again. And she was Nathans wife. Nothing more, nothing less

"Tryna burn a hole through that thing?" Clay asked, cocking his head to one side and giving her a lopsided grin, causing her to chuckle a little

"I miss it" she said, sadly, looking at the piano again

"Then you know what to do about that.." Clay started, talking to her as if he was teaching a 5 year old times tables

"Whats that?" Haley asked, resting her head on her shoulder and waiting for the obvious response

"Play it.." he responded, tapping her shoulder, his eyes meeting hers

"When I last, well, when I was last focusing on music, me and Nathans relationship almost ended.." she sighed, shuddering at the thought a little

"And what were you then, like 10? Dude, if you dont try, you'll never know" Clay responded, tapping some messages into his blackberry and grinning at one of the responses

"and whats that meant to mean?" haley replied, there was definately some sort of misaimed subliminal message there

"oh come on, your pretty much related to Dan Scott these days..do you really want to even consider being someone who is always thinking about _what could of been?"_

"No..i cant.." she said, blowing some stray hair out of her face, and leaving Clay in the centre of the room, alone with his thoughts. Just as she was alone with hers.

* * *

><p>The next day she woke up, with a heavy head. She had had a dream where she had been on tour again, people had t-shirts with her face on them, they were waving around flyers, screaming at a single wave, the snapping of cameras all around her..<p>

She had nothing that was realistically stopping her, Peyton owned a studio..

And with that, she picked up her coat, her car keys, and started to drive.

Haley wasn't a spontaneous person. she was a person who often picked out what could go wrong with plans, before they were even finalised. She would be the one who wouldn't want to sneak around the house on christmas eve with her sisters looking for presents, just incase they got caught

She didn't want to illegally steal back Brooke's clothing designs

She worried about telling Luke about her and Nathan, to the point where she wanted to hide it.

But this, was all about her for once.

She entered the studio, her shoulders set back, she was walking confidently, a stride, one foot in front of the other in a perfectly straight line.

"Peyton!" she babbled nervously, as she saw the blonde sitting at the desk, flicking through some paperwork. Now she had officially lost all cool points she may of recieved for that super smooth walk

"Hales!" Peyton almost shouted, the same panicked tone in her voice evident "what ya doing here?" she asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and observing something in the other room

"Yeah, you see thats the thing, I kinda..actually I really wanna start making music again.." she said, nodding as if to confirm it. She took her guitar case off of her back and leant it agaisnt the wall, hoping that Peyton would take a chance on her passion, her songwriting, her lyrics, her voice

"Awesome.." came a male voice. an all too familar male voice. a voice that did not belong to Peyton

"Peyton.." Haley said, slowly. It couldn't be. She wheeled around. Chris Keller was standing in red bedroom, bold as brass

"Peyton, a second" Haley snapped, pinching her blonde friends elbow and dragging her to the other end of the room

"Really peyton, Chris keller? Have you not met him, do you not know how much trouble he is!" Haley hissed, sighing and watching her friend, to see if there was any resolution to this

"Im sorry Hales, but it makes sense. I need some time out, and he was the only person who I knew was passionate enough to run it properly.."

"what about me" haley hissed

"you said you needed some time out so you could focus on Nate while he rebuilt his career! you were worried remember, you came in with red eyes from crying and shoving spider diagrams at me. if you dont remember, i do!"

"Hales, I made him promise he wouldn't cause trouble for you. He will be here, yeah, but you know hes good at what he does, you know that your music wont suffer, and if your trust with Nathan is enough, then that wont suffer either. Just give it a chance" Peyton said, folding her arms and watching her friends facial expression

"Peyton, he almost destroyed my marriage-" she started, before Peyton put an hand on her arm

"You two are alot stronger than that now. Dont even worry about that"

"Fine" Haley sighed, backing down, the way she always ended up doing. Maybe she was right, maybe she was over analysing, maybe everything was going to be fine.

"Dont tell Nate" she hissed, before turning on her heel and strutting out. She could at least make sure that she looked good walking out. Chris was an idiot, but she didn't want him to think that she was losing out at all, just because she only had one album out and he had about 3, aswell as a tour

* * *

><p>"I mean he is such an idiot" Haley started, sitting on Brooke's counter, eating a cookie, and sighing again<p>

"Think thats bad.." Brooke started "at least you didn't bump into your "one who got away" she sighed, picking up a cookie, and Haley shot her a questioning glare

"Dont worry" Brooke said, kindly. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to divulge the "_Clay secret_" just yet, especially to one of his new friends. She was with Julian. Fresh start

"I mean what does Peyt think shes doing?" Haley asked, changing the subject, not even thinking about what Brooke had just said

"Her and Luke need some time out Hales, thats what shes thinking. Its absolutely crap but i know you'll get through"

"Yeah, how?" she asked, dunking a biscuit into her tea and pondering

"Because your you. and if you resort to physical violence again you'll be sleeping in a cell. Jaley" Brooke snorted, clearing away some items from the changing room and giggling to herself

"I hate my name" Haley stated, laughing to herself and heading off. Something inside her just felt so lost at the moment. She loved Nathan, of course she did. But she wanted something more, she wanted her own identity again

* * *

><p>Haley sat at the piano in red bedroom. it was late, but she needed some space to think, to write.<p>

she played a tune, she sang along. But there was a block. She got to one particular note and she couldn't go on, it was like there was some sort of forcefield, blocking her from writing properly

"Familiar" came a voice, from the distance

She turned around, and a light switched on, she found Chris Keller, tapping a pen on the disc

"Leave it.." she started, turning back round to her piano, trying to pretend he wasn't there

"Until you face what it is your hiding from Haley, your musics going to keep suffering" Chris said, tapping his pen still

"Stop tapping that damn pen Keller"

"Stop hiding your feelings and produce something that doesn't sound crappy" Chris responded, he wasn't worried in the slightest about offending her, thats what she needed

"My music does **not **sound crappy"

"i could of used your last demo to wipe my dogs ass, James, wheres the soul gone? That happy crap about flowers and the earth is great for yoga retreats, but not for the real world"

"and what do _you _know about the real world?"

"enough to know that your hiding something"

"im not hiding anything"

"hiding the fact that your not happy maybe? maybe living with the prestigious _Nathan Scott _and only being his plus one is getting to you. Maybe your bitter that your a _housewife_ and hes a rising star in the NBA. your not teaching, your not singing, your not even changing nappies, your just a _housewife. _Ive gotta say, I thought you would be doing better for yourself, your talent"

"do you like your face the way it is, Chris?"

"Love it. The females of tree hill do aswell, according to this website.."

"well unless you want it redecorated, keep your crappy opinions to yourself"

"you know, usually i would be offended, but its actually quite nice to see you caring enough about something to be angry, so I won't"

"I dont need your say so about my music"

"but you know it matters. same way it mattered all those years ago when we were recording"

"and you were just casually _trying to destroy my marriage_"

"a marriage you weren't ready for. maybe you should consider that and stop blaming me"

"you took me on tour chris!"

"did i have a gun to your head haley? must of been pretty _damn invisible _considering you pretty much jumped on that tour bus...anyway, you and Nathan are together and happier then ever, so why does it matter?"

"dont talk about Nathan"

"hit a nerve have I? maybe you two aren't as happy as I thought" Chris sighed, tapping his pen again. Haley took a deep breath in, trying to restrain herself from shoving that pen down his stupid snidey throat.

She left red bedroom, slamming the door behind her so hard she heard a record fall from the wall and smash. at that moment she didn't care. She leant agains't her sports car, her eyes closed.

Had Chris hit a nerve?


End file.
